


Turn the Thermostat Down

by ynikiforovv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute smooches, M/M, Movie Night, Near Future, They're second years, he's the best mom, hinata and suga is possibly one of the best brotp's to have ever existed, nervous hinata, suga has all the answers, the best wingman, there's not much too this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynikiforovv/pseuds/ynikiforovv
Summary: Sugawara has all the answers, so naturally he's the one who Hinata calls before movie night with Kageyama, the guy who's he's been head over heels for since his first year.Then things go a bit awry, deviating from the plan, and Hinata is left dangling without his advice.





	Turn the Thermostat Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda old but I haven't been writing a lot lately for some reason, so I figured I might as well post it

Hinata was nervous.

 

His left knee bounced involuntarily, as it did whenever he got nervous (and all the time), and he chewed on his lip as he fiddled with his phone case. Kageyama was coming over to watch a movie, and Hinata was more nervous  than he had ever been in his life, even more nervous than he got before volleyball matches.

 

It wasn’t even a date or anything, Kageyama didn’t even know that Hinata liked him, and Hinata had no clue if Kageyama felt the same. He hoped so, and kind of thought that he might, but didn’t want to risk telling him just in case it was just him being overly hopeful and looking for signs in every little action.

 

The wind blew in a sudden gust in his face, and he shivered. It was starting to get cold out, late November always brought ice cold breezes and eventually snow. Trying to take his mind off the nerves, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and switched on.

 

“I guess I’ll call Suga-san,” Hinata spoke aloud to himself, attempting to chill out even just a bit. Sugawara had graduated the previous year, but Hinata still kept in touch with him. They talked on the phone often, and Sugawara always seemed to have good advice on everything. Especially when it came to Hinata’s raging crush on Kageyama.

 

He dialed his senpai’s number, and brought the phone up to his ear as it rang. It rang about three times before Sugawara picked up. He was breathing heavily and sounded out of breath, “Hey Sho-chan, what’s up?”

 

Hinata smiled, “Hey Suga-san, are you busy? Can you talk?”

 

“Yeah, I’ve got time. I’ve gotta run like three miles for volleyball so it would be nice to have someone to talk to.”

 

“Good,” Hinata wrapped an arm around his stomach, and rested his elbow of the other arm on his unbouncing knee, “Kageyama-kun’s coming over tonight and I need some advice.”

 

He heard Sugawara chuckle on the other line, “First time?”

 

Hinata nodded, “Yeah, first time.”

 

“Does he know you like him yet?”

 

Hinata shook his head, “No, he doesn’t. I would’ve called you right after I told him if I did.”

 

Sugawara began peppering him with questions, “Ok. Is the house clean?”

 

“Every inch of it.”

 

“Parents or siblings home?”

 

“Natsu and Mom are gone for the weekend, so no.”

 

“What are you guys doing?”

 

“Watching a movie.”

 

Sugawara paused, and Hinata heard him breathing as he ran. Hinata’s knee bounced even worse from Sugawara’s delayed response, “Suga-san?”

 

“Sorry, I was thinking,” Sugawara apologized, “So here’s what you’re gonna wanna do, turn the heater way down and make sure you’ve only got one blanket, this will give you an excuse to cuddle with him. From what you’ve told me, and seeing you two last year, chances are he probably likes you too, so this’ll help set the mood just right. It worked for me with Daichi at least.”

 

Hinata nodded, filing it all away in his brain, “Ok, anything else I should do?”

 

“Hmm,” Sugawara paused again, “Lights off. It always worked better for me that way. Watch something scary too, if you can.”

 

Hinata smiled to himself and nodded, “Thanks Suga-san.”

 

“No problem, anyt—”

 

“Oh crap, I see him coming,” Hinata interrupted Sugawara mid-sentence, in a hurry to hang up, “I’ll call you back later Suga-san.”

 

He hung up the phone before Sugawara even had a chance to say bye, and stuffed it in the back pocket of his jeans as he stood up from his spot on the porch.

 

Kageyama rode up the driveway on his bike, and Hinata waved to him cheerfully, burying his nerves deep down, “Hey Kageyama-kun!”

 

Hinata found himself stepping back as Kageyama put the brakes on a bit too late and got way too close to Hinata on the stop, “Hey, where should I put my bike?”

 

“I can take it around to the shed out back, you can just head inside,” Hinata put a hand on one of the handlebars, and Kageyama stepped off the bike, letting Hinata take it.

Kageyama nodded respectfully, and began heading towards the front door, “Thanks.”

 

“No problem,” Hinata grinned and began wheeling the bike down the path that ran along the side of their house. His shoulders shook, partially from the cold, and partially because of the nerves. He allowed them to, since he was alone at the moment.

 

When he got to the bottom of the hill where the shed was, he unlocked the door with the key his mom kept hidden in the flowerpot, and walked Kageyama’s bike in. He lingered in the shed for a few moments, thankful for the shelter from the wind it provided, and allowing himself a few moments to breathe.

 

After those few moments he braced himself, and stepped back outside. He locked the door as quickly as possible, and tossed the key back into the flowerpot. After that, anxious to get back to the warmth of the house, he jogged up the path, stuffing his hands in his pockets to protect them from the wind.

 

When Hinata rushed into the house, Kageyama was standing in the entranceway somewhat awkwardly, his shoes placed neatly in the boot tray, right next to Natsu’s boots that were always haphazardly thrown somewhere near the tray.

 

Taking a deep breath, Hinata spoke, preparing himself for a joke he had come up with ages ago, hoping he would eventually find a reason to use, “So, should I,  _ Shouyo  _ around?”

Hinata almost thought he saw a grin form on Kageyama’s face, but he simply shook his head, “You’re a dumbass.”

 

Disappointed that his joke didn’t work, Hinata laughed nervously and stepped into the house, “Anyways, did you eat before you came? If you haven’t I can order a pizza or something, if you want.”

 

Kageyama simply shrugged and followed Hinata out of the entranceway, “Sure, I don’t think I’ve eaten yet today.”

 

“Okay,” Hinata turned and started walking to the kitchen, he figured he’d take Sugawara’s advice and turn down the heat in the house while he called, “I’ll call right now, it’ll take a while for it to get here since we’re so far out.”

 

“Don’t you have a phone?”

 

Hinata turned back to Kageyama, “Huh?”

 

“Why do you need to go into the kitchen, you have a phone don’t you?”

 

“Oh, yeah,” Hinata replied, trying to quickly come up with a reason that he needed to go into the kitchen to call, “Mom has the number written down in the kitchen. She knows I’d burn the house down if I tried to cook for myself.”

“Oh.”

 

Hinata turned back around and walked into the kitchen quickly, he had managed to come up with a passable excuse, but just barely.

 

He took the phone off the wall, and searched for the sticky note with the pizza place number on it in the sea of brightly colored paper with various numbers written on them. Once he found it, he dialed the number, and as the phone rang he leaned against the wall and turned the thermostat down about five degrees.

 

~                                  ~ ~ 

 

When the car from the pizza place pulled into the driveway, Hinata and Kageyama were outside passing a volleyball back and forth in the yard. As soon as he noticed the pizza guy was there, Hinata caught the ball and turned to Kageyama, “I’ve gotta grab the money, I’ll be right back.”

 

Kageyama went to protest, but before he could Hinata had taken off.

 

His foot slipped a bit as he bounded up the porch steps, and his shin hit the edge of the stair hard. He felt a stabbing pain where it had hit, but ignored it and ran up the steps and into the house. Kicking off his shoes at the entrance, he jogged into the kitchen and grabbed the ten dollars he had left sitting on the counter, and ran back out.

 

Hinata pushed the door open, and jumped off the porch, not even bothering to put his shoes back on, skipping every step and leaving the door open. The cement was cold on his feet, the chill leeching through his socks.

 

By the time he reached where Kageyama and the delivery man stood he was red-faced and completely out of breath, and he hopped back and forth on his feet to avoid either one staying on the cold ground for too long, “Here you go, sorry for the wait. You can keep the change.”

 

Hinata took the pizza box from the man, and he took the money in return. The delivery man stuffed the money in his pocket, and gave Hinata a forced smile, “Thank you, have a nice day!”

 

Hinata smiled in return, with a wave as the man turned around, “You too, goodbye!”

 

He then turned to Kageyama and lifted the box slightly to display it, “Ready to eat way too much?”

 

~                                  ~ ~ 

 

“Slow down dumbass, you’re gonna choke to death and then I’m gonna have to explain to your mom how you died because you choked on pizza,” Kageyama sat with Hinata on the floor of the living room, and watched as he practically inhaled his food.

 

Hinata looked up at Kageyama, and mumbled through a mouthful of his fourth slice of pizza, “I’ll be fine! I’ve never choked on anything before.”

 

“Well that’s a surprise.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Hinata replied, overdramatizing his offense to the statement.

 

“Nothing, chill out, jeez,” Kageyama looked at him, and then to the clock on the wall, “We should probably start the movie soon if we wanna finish it, my parents are expecting me home by 8:30.”

 

Hinata nodded and looked towards the clock as well, it was 6:30, that gave him about an hour and a half to make something happen, “Alright, I’ll get it started. Can you grab some blankets and start the movie? They’re underneath the coffee table. I’ll go throw the pizza box out.”

 

Kageyama nodded and stood up, stretching his legs out, “Yeah, sure.”

 

Hinata shoved the rest of the pizza in his mouth, grabbed the pizza box, and stood up. He walked into the kitchen, and crammed the box into their big trash can. On his way out, the thermostat caught his eye. It didn’t really feel very cold in the house to him, so he turned it down another few degrees. There were always more blankets.

 

When he walked back into the living room, Kageyama was focused on the DVD player he was kneeling in front of, so Hinata quickly switched off the lights and yelled, “Boo!”

 

“Dumbass!” Kageyama yelled and turned back towards Hinata, clearly startled, “Give me some warning next time, Jesus.”

 

Hinata simply grinned and looked innocently towards Kageyama, “Aw but Kageyama-kun where’s the fun in that?”

 

Kageyama didn’t say anything, he just scowled, turned back to the tv, and turned it on. 

 

Hinata grabbed the biggest, fuzziest blanket from the bottom of the pile under the coffee table and sat down on the couch with it, waiting for Kageyama to finish up.

Finally the movie started playing, and Kageyama turned around and sat down on the couch next to him, tugging on the blanket, “Give me some of the blanket dumbass.”

 

Hinata obliged, and moved a little closer to his friend, allowing them to share the blanket.

 

Kageyama shivered, and wrapped his arms around himself, “Jeez, it’s cold in here.”

 

“Yeah, our heater doesn’t work too well. Sometimes it just shuts off,” Hinata took this as an opportunity to move a little bit closer to Kageyama, and pulled his legs up onto the couch and up to his chest using his arms.

 

Neither of them said much after this, and both became focused on the movie. Gradually, as the movie went on, Hinata moved closer and closer to Kageyama. Finally he was close enough to lean his head on Kageyama’s shoulder, and he did just that.

 

Hinata felt Kageyama’s shoulders tense at the contact, and his did as well at first, but after a few minutes he felt Kageyama relax again, and he was able to relax once he did. So far, Sugawara’s advice was proving useful.

 

He moved even closer to Kageyama, and shifted his legs so they were tucked up on the couch next to him. He then felt an arm around his shoulder, and realized it was Kageyama. He smiled, and snuggled in closer to his friend, happy and warm. He really had to ask Sugawara for advice on more things.

 

They sat like that for a while, and Hinata was comfortable. This was something he had wanted since first year, and now he had it. Then an idea popped into his head, something that Sugawara probably would have strongly advised him to not go through with, but Hinata was feeling bold.

 

He sat up slightly, and turned towards Kageyama. Before he had a chance to regret what he was about to do, he leaned in and kissed him.

 

He pulled back almost instantly, embarrassed and terrified.

 

Hinata could feel his cheeks burning already, and one look at Kageyama’s startled face made him regret everything.

 

Before Kageyama had a chance to say anything, Hinata stood up shakily, and started nervously backpedaling towards the hallway, “I’m g-gonna go to the bathroom.”

 

Kageyama nodded, staring at Hinata, seeming completely shell-shocked as well, “O-okay.”

 

Hinata then immediately turned and ran to the bathroom, grabbing his phone off of the coffee table as he ran to escape the situation.

 

He reached the bathroom, slammed the door shut, and locked it. He unlocked his phone and dialed Sugawara’s number. He paced the bathroom anxiously as it rang, murmuring under his breath, “Come on come on… Pick up…”

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Sugawara answered the phone, “Hey Sh—”

 

Hinata interrupted Sugawara before he was even halfway through his greeting, yelling in a low whisper, “Suga-san, Suga-san, oh my God I kissed Kageyama, oh God Suga-san what do I do?”

 

Sugawara waited for him to finish blubbering, and when he was done, replied in a calm and collected voice, “What were you guys doing when you did it?”

 

Hinata was still pacing around the bathroom, but a little less frantically now, “We were watching the movie, and Kageyama had his arm around me, and I just kind of did it, and then I ran before he could say anything and oh Go—”

 

Sugawara interrupted him before he could start rambling again, “Okay, you may not have completely screwed up. There’s not much advice for me to give you on this, you’ve just gotta go back out and hope it works out.”

 

Hinata felt sick to his stomach, “Are you sure?’

 

He was so used to Sugawara having all the answers, so he felt like he was dangling from a ledge without his advice.

 

“Yeah, all I can do is wish you luck. Call me later, okay?”

 

Hinata swallowed hard, and nodded, “Okay. Bye Suga-san.”

 

“Talk to you later Shoyo.”

 

Sugawara ended the call, and Hinata put his phone back in his pocket. He unlocked the door, and took a deep breath. He turned the handle and pushed the door open. He stepped out into the hallway, and he was only a few steps down it when Kageyama came around the corner.

 

He said nothing, instead he grabbed Hinata by the shoulders, leaned down, and kissed him.

 

Hinata felt his face begin to heat up again, and his muscles tensed up on instinct.

 

He hadn’t screwed up completely. He was relieved, and at the same time even more nervous. After a few tense seconds Kageyama pulled back away, and Hinata stared up at him, shaken.

 

“H-how long have y-you?”  Hinata stuttered, and left the question unfinished.

 

“First year. You?”

 

“F-first year,” Hinata’s hands shook, and he couldn’t stop stuttering.

 

“Wish we would’ve done this sooner then.”

 

“Y-yeah, me too.”


End file.
